


Nicosexual

by DaughterofHypnos17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHypnos17/pseuds/DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: When Jason accidentally spills the beans, Percy decides to confront Nico. How does their meeting go? what comes of the occurrence?





	Nicosexual

Nico’s P.O.V  
Percy had always had the brightest smile-almost as bright as Apollos- but twice as beautiful. His captivating eyes paired with such vast emotional expressions managed to knock the breath out of my lungs each time he walked into a room. That was, before I scampered out of the room so that he couldn’t glance upon my beet red face.  
I knew I had to face feelings sooner or later, but later was the option I was routing for.  
“Hey Neeks,” the dreaded nickname I‘d been given gently rolls from the lips I’ve been dying to kiss.  
“Hey,” my cheeks turning a bright form of scarlet.  
His voice had grown deeper in the years since we’d met, but so had mine. We’d both evolved as people; moved on in life, made beings of ourselves. He, a hero, saviour of Olympus; I, the lonely kid who wears black and listens to rock music- Not to mention super gay, and discovering Narnia.  
“Neeks,” he starts, “I’m sorry,” he bows his head.  
“What could you possibly be sorry for Perce?”  
“Jason has trouble keeping is mouth shut.”  
My jaw instantly dropped, my mouth ran parched. How much could Percy possibly know, how badly did I have to murder Jason.  
“Percy,” I plead, “I’m sorry, I can’t help the way I feel and how incredibly delicious your ass looks in a pair of skinny jeans. I mean falling in love happens to everyone, and I couldn’t control the way my feelings work.”  
I pull deep breaths into my lungs, throat dry and hoarse from all the talking (yelling).  
“What,” Percy says, confusion lacing his sharp features, “You stare at my behind!”  
My hand flys to my mouth, “You didn’t know about….”  
“I only knew you were Gay, not that you had a crush on me,” Percy’s shock hurt more than I ever could’ve imagined.  
“Oh um,” the awkward silence takes immense action.  
I start to walk off, “Nico,” the green-eyed boy calls.  
Before thinking about my actions; I stalk over to where he’s standing, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, and smash my lips upon his own. The dry cracks in my lips begin to bleed at the sudden force and trauma, though I keep kissing Percy. Not noticing the blood, the raven headed boy miraculously begins move his lips against mine- only for a brief wonderful second- before I’m gently pushed away.  
Wiping the blood off my lips with a sleeve, I look up, and safe directly at Percy’s lips, stained with my blood.  
Staring into my eyes, he huffs a chuckle, “You need lip balm man.”  
Realizing what just happened, I look up at him, the boy I fell in love with at the age of ten, “I’m so sorry, I just kind of forced myself on you and,” I trail off.  
“Hey Nico, It’s ok,” he try to sooth me, failing.  
Before another word can be uttered, I bolt. Running so hard my lungs sting and burn. When I enter a clearing, I shadowtravel, to the only place I feel like I’m safe, The Underworld.  
Time Skip  
1 Week Later  
Percy’s P.O.V  
Sulking at the breakfast table was not exactly the most exciting experience. Nobody knew where Nico was, and I had to take to him, I had to decipher what that kiss meant to him- and to me.  
“Percy,” a tall blonde walks in my direction.  
“Hey Annabeth,” I stare down at the half eaten blue pancakes on my plate.  
“Whats wrong, everyone’s worried about you,” she begins, “you look, well, less ‘Percy.”  
“Nothing too important.”  
“Percy, if this is about our break up…” she rants.  
“No no no, Annabeth, I kissed someone.”  
“oh,” a puzzled expression crosses her features, “Who kissed you?”  
I sigh, “I’d like to keep that confidential. All I need help with is how I feel about the kiss.”  
After our break up we remained friends, but talking to her about a potential love interest was a lot easier than I expected it to be.  
“OK then, how do you feel about it?” She questions, genuinely interested.  
“I loved it, it was sweet, passionate and so hot,” not exaggerating at all.  
“Jee, sounds like some kiss,” the blonde muses.  
“It was,” I stare off wistfully, reminiscing of the experience, “But they bolted the second it ended.”  
“Percy, from the sounds of the encounter; the kid was just nervous, he was kissing the guys of his dreams for the first time; and Perce,” she pauses, “Nico has loved you for years, don’t worry.”  
She lays a hand on y shoulder in a gentle reassuring motion.  
“How did you know?”  
Annabeth laughs, “He’s been missing for a week, you think I haven’t noticed.”  
“Do you, by any chance, know where he is,” I creep.  
She begins walking away before turning, “New Rome.”  
Nico’s P.O.V  
“Reyna, how badly did I screw up?” I ask while playing with her fingers.  
“You didn’t screw up,” she chuckled, “you forcefully expressed your feelings.”  
“wow, cause that sounds so much kinder.”  
Resting my head against the praetors chest was one of the most comfortable positions anyone could’ve thought of- the only thing boobs were good for in my opinion. Cuddling with my best friend was not an uncommon occurrence, especially when I was feeling particularly down.  
“I know Neeky,” she runs her finger through Dark and curly locks, “I know how painful this must be.”  
A couple crashing noises could be heard that indicated that Jason was back.  
“Uh,” a pause, “Neeks.”  
“Mmmmmh Hmmm,” I mumble groggily.  
“You have a visitor.”  
Who could possibly want to visit me; turning around and sitting upright brings a surprise, “Percy,” I blurt, shocked.  
He waves shyly, “Hey Nico, I’ve been looking for you.”  
“Why?”  
He walks towards me, “Cause,” he stalks towards me, reaching for my waist, and whispering in my ear, “I wanted to do this.”  
Warm, smooth lips are suddenly upon my own. A fire ignites between us, and any memory of an audience disappears. The passion in a single kiss was used to abolish any idea or thought of previous mistake; this kiss was a reassurance of feelings, both mine and the lovely green eyed boys.  
I pull away, remaining in his arms, “Your Gay?”  
He shrugs, “I’m Nicosexual.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods, I cannot believe this got 500 reads, I'm dying on the inside, thank you all soo much, I appreciate every read, comment, and kudos so much.


End file.
